


Old Men and Their Sensitivities

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindfuck, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll show you what <em>old men</em> can do..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Men and Their Sensitivities

Logan snarled wordlessly at the world in general, his animal features more prominent than ever. He could smell the complacency and firmness of mind coming off the older man in waves.

“I'll tell you once more, _Wheels_. Get out of my way or I will slash your tyres open.”

Xavier laughed, quietly and in control. Logan hated that an old man in a wheelchair could stare him down like that and not even smell of agitation.

“Go ahead, Logan; slash my tyres open. I can get new ones. But I won't move; not until you see reason and calm down.”

“You've got me locked in a laboratory with Magneto!” Logan growled, pointing an angry finger at the latter. “Aren't we supposed to be fighting him?”

Xavier sighed. “Erik and I have more in common than a lair of mutants. Although we've grown apart over the years, we've found we have some goals we'd both like to attain. Now please listen to us, Logan.”

Logan gave a contemptuous snort. “He's still wearing the helmet stopping you from accessing his mind. And you've got the ship on standby just outside. I don't sense a whole lot of trust here.”

Magneto stepped forward. “Then let me prove to you that Charles and I have laid aside our differences, Logan. Or should I call you Wolverine?”

Magneto removed his helmet, then turned to Xavier. “Go ahead, old friend. Read my mind.”

Logan's hackles rose. “He's fooling you, Xavier. Let me open that door and get us both out of here, and then we can _talk reason_.”

“No,” Magneto said, locking eyes with Xavier. “We need you to listen to us. We've discovered what might be the clue to the artificial creation of mutants; how you were created many years ago. Just sit down, will you?”

Logan bared his teeth in a vicious grin. “Make me, damn fossils.”

The two older men locked eyes again, and Logan felt more than reasoned that a silent conversation was taking place. He let his blades – his claws – slide slowly out until they were fully extended.

“One more chance, Logan,” Xavier said. “Sit down and listen, or we'll show you what old men can do.”

Logan gave an exasperated sigh and turned back to the door, preparing to leave. He drew his hand back, ready to punch through the old door, and let it fly.

Before his claws even connected with the worn wood, he felt his arm being tugged back, his whole body yanked through the air as if pulled by invisible ropes. He found himself suspended in the air, held immobile by forces he could neither sense nor fight, claws retracting of their own accord.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew perfectly well what the forces were.

“Let me down, you crazy old bastards!” Logan roared, straining against his bonds.

“Your body is filled with metal, Logan,” Magneto said, and his voice sounded odd. There was a caress on his tongue as it formed around the word ´metal`. “I could twist all your limbs around my wrist if I so wished.”

“You have no idea who you're playing with, _old man_!” Logan snarled. He strained his muscle to the limit, fighting desperately, budging a few inches – and then he felt a new wave of force roll off the older men and he was held stock still again.

“I do not take kindly to insults,” Magneto said, placing a hand on Xavier's shoulder. “Charles?”

“Indeed,” the other man agreed, looking at Logan with something like a smile on his lips. “And you, young man, should learn to respect your elders.”

Logan gave a shout of surprise and apprehension when he felt the first shiver run through him. It wasn't like a bodily function, more like...

“Like every ounce of metal in your body is vibrating with sensation,” Xavier finished, reading Logan's mind easily and supplying the answer.

Logan's eyes narrowed. “What?”

Magneto barely lifted a finger, and another shudder ran through the younger man. He hissed in discomfort as all his nerve endings alerted his mind to what was happening, a small voice at the back of his mind telling him that this was rather a nice sensation, wasn't it?

Logan bit through the small voice's main artery and growled angrily at the two older men. “Let me down, or I will fucking smash your skulls in!” he demanded.

But Magneto and Xavier were both smiling at him like they were the ones with fangs, not him. Animal instincts told him to be afraid. Very afraid.

“Let's show him what _old men_ can do, Erik,” Xavier said, and locked eyes with Logan.

Logan couldn't help draw his breath in a gasp as another sensation flooded his mind. It wasn't an image, a word, nothing – just a feeling. Or rather, a physical feeling.

Arousal. A strong spike of arousal drove through his body, spreading from his mind, and manifested itself in a throb in his groin.

Logan could feel himself flush crimson. “You did that, didn't you?”

“Did what, Logan?” Xavier asked, glancing up at Magneto – still without his helmet – before locking eyes firmly with Logan. “What, exactly, is it that I did?”

“You know fucking well what you did!” Logan was roaring again, but he wasn't straining any more – he couldn't. He was held so firmly he could just about breathe and that was it.

Magneto laughed; a soft, pleasant sound, and then that shiver again.

Logan's heart was thumping. “Stop it. I don't care how you're doing it; stop it. Let me down, God damn it!” he repeated, but of its own volition his voice slid from sounding angry and demanding to holding undertones of confusion and fear. He didn't want to feel another shard of unwelcome sensation running through him.

But it did, and this time it was twice as bad – or twice as good. Mortified, he could only listen to his own groan of need and pleasure as the metal shivers increased tenfold and the arousal flooded his mind – in perfect tandem.

Logan was getting hard in his jeans, Magneto and Xavier watching with amusement as the airborne man squirmed uncomfortably. He closed his eyes in mortification; the only part of him except his mouth he could move.

“Please.”

He didn't know what else to do. They had him strung up like a puppet, and they were manipulating his body into sexual pleasure and screaming need for more – against his will and better judgement.

“Oh, but I think you have a lesson to learn,” Magneto said, his voice once more assuming that caressing sound. “You're a bit too old to act like a wild animal, aren't you?”

Logan threw Xavier a pleading look, but the professor _smirked_ rather than smiled in his usual, kindly manner – and then Logan's mind was flooded again; with pleasure this time. The arousal already in his system was magnified tenfold as the ghost feeling of being stroked by alien hands and kissed by strange lips, spread slowly and luxuriously through Logan from his mind outwards.

“Stop,” he grunted, trying to drag his mind away from the pleasure that was floating all around him. “What the... what the hell are you doing?”

No answer came. Magneto slowly pulled on the metal in Logan's bones until he hung spread-eagled in the air, and then all the metal tingled again. Logan ground his teeth, trying not to make a sound.

Magneto sent shivers and tingles through every inch of his body, and then Xavier joined him, sending images of disembodied mouths and hands roaming all over Logan's skin. The younger man moaned; the undignified sound tore from his throat as if the telepath was actually controlling his entire body.

But Xavier wasn't, and Logan knew.

“It's fascinating, really,” Xavier said, softly. “Your mind is so easy to access, Logan; so open... so base. Like a wild animal's.”

Logan was panting now. Pleasure was racing through his entire body, and Xavier just kept sending sensations into his mind – lust, need, pleasure, touch, scent... No emotions. Nothing that could manipulate his mind. Just the sensations to mess with his body.

“And your body,” Magneto supplied, beginning to circle Logan slowly. The metal was vibrating now; pressing against Logan's core from the inside out. He bit back another moan. “Your body is so strong, Logan; filled with stronger material than steel and of course...”

A flash of bright eyes before Logan had to close his own against the overload.

“... Your muscle, toned like a beast's by fighting for survival and food and mates. But none of that matters now, does it? Your strengths, your powers... They mean _nothing_ when the mind controlling them is little better than a beast.”

Logan growled, but the sound came out too much sex and too little anger. He could feel it now; his senses and instincts were all straining towards the pleasure rather than fighting it. And his body was playing along. He was so hard his jeans were painful in their constriction, and his body was held so firmly he couldn't even do anything about his arousal. He could only hang there, letting the two older men play him for the animal he felt like.

“Please,” Logan rasped, forcing himself to meet Magneto's eyes. The relentless vibrations of the metal were increasing for every second he held the older man's gaze. “At least... let me... Fuck, let go of me!”

He could barely speak. As soon as he opened his mouth, Xavier projected strongly into his mind and Logan gave a loud, longing moan. It felt as if hundreds of hands were caressing him at once; hundreds of hands stroking and clawing at his skin. Then the hands turned into mouths; with his eyes closed, Logan could almost believe that dozens of mouths were playing over his body. Sucking. Nipping. Kissing wetly and licking.

“Shit,” he panted, torn between focusing on the metal shivering inside him or the wet mouths wreaking havoc on his sense of reality. He couldn't see them, couldn't smell them, but his sense of touch told him that at least a dozen people were just... 

“Caressing you?” Xavier suggested, looking at the younger man as he clearly struggled for composure. “Hundreds of hands, lips, all over your skin?”

Magneto chuckled darkly. “Charles. Are you playing him the ghost trick?”

Xavier merely smiled at his old friend, then locked eyes with Logan again.

Logan was about to demand they find someone else for their sick games when an image flooded his mind; the sensation of hands and lips never disappeared, but in addition Logan could see an image as clearly as if he was witnessing it right then and there.

It was the image of Magneto and Xavier, at least ten years younger, on a bed, entwined, both naked from the waist up. Logan didn't even have time to draw a shocked breath before the image disappeared, but he knew what he'd seen.

“Did you -”

“True or false does not matter,” Xavier interrupted, and the feeling of hands and mouths increased. The hands began stroking, searching, probing. Logan cried out in pleasure, then ground his teeth in shame.

“Stop it. Please.”

Magneto, still at arm's length from the younger man, let a finger follow the length of Logan's arm – and the shivers broke out under his skin as if the metal was desperate to get closer to the man with the power to make it move and change. Logan's groan couldn't be contained, not even by his lips pressed together hard.

_Logan. Logan. Logan. Logan._

His name, hissed as if in desire, sounded in Logan's mind from a bodiless voice. The hissing turned into moans and whimpers, and from his own throat tore matching moans, identical whimpers, until he was past caring who heard or saw him.

His head filled with voices of passion. His skin was crawling with pleasurable touches. And the vibrating metal was heightening the sensations until Logan couldn't bear another second of it; he was about to black out from the sensory overload -

And was released, dropped to the floor, every last ounce of sensation withdrawn from his mind and body. He screamed in pleasure, disappointment, _need_ as everything seemed to leave him to the feeling of nothing but himself – empty.

“Please,” he hissed again, only this time he didn't want anything but for the sensations to... to reappear. To bring him to completion. He was still painfully hard in his jeans, and he was so torn up, just there at the edge...

“And as simple as an animal, you will do anything to get what you want,” Xavier mused, throwing a lingering gaze at Magneto. “Have you learnt your lesson, Logan? Will you sit and listen to reason?”

Logan didn't respond. It was Wolverine, the animal, who shot to his feet, driven to a frenzy by the lingering memory of all that the two older men had made him feel. Wolverine's claws flashed in the dim light before plunging for Xavier's throat, stopping a fraction of an inch away from the skin.

“Finish it,” he snarled, leaning down until he was face to face with the professor, catching the faint scent of arousal in the air – faint because it was someone else's in addition to his own, which was permeating the air to suffocation.

“Finish it, then we can talk reason.”

Magneto laughed, then, and Xavier soon joined him. Wolverine was about to go mad from the frustration; if he'd have to slash someone's arm open...

“As you wish, Logan.”

In a heartbeat, it all flooded back into him; the hands, the mouths, the quivering metal, the scent of _someone else_ and the sounds of someone whimpering his name. It hit him in a death wave of sensation and pleasure and Logan roared again as he came, knees hitting the floor, head thrown back as he fell, shuddering with climax.

A wordless roar, ripping from his chest and throat with vicious passion.

Silence filled the room, thickening the air, punctured only by the harsh breath of Logan, slowly returning to his own mind.

“I do believe he will be calmer now, Charles,” Magneto said, moving to sit down in a nearby chair. “It is perhaps time to talk.”

Logan was heaving for breath, his brain unable to process all the aftershocks. He felt a burning shame that he'd been reduced to this; a crude animal threatening his mentor and employer – his protector – and begging for something he didn't even want. Merely because _they_ had made him not only want it, but hunger for it desperately.

“Come now, Logan,” Xavier said. “Stronger men than you have surrendered to sensation.”

Logan snarled again and looked away. That might be true, but he bet his ass not many other men had surrendered to two old men having their way with him – without even touching him.

One of them in a wheelchair, no less.

_There's no fucking justice in this world._


End file.
